VII Edycja Memoriału Peter'a George
VII Edycja Memoriału im. Peter'a George odbyła się w 2019 roku. Jej organizatorem był jak zwykle Jimmy Corna lecz tym razem nie spojlerował on wydarzenia. Jest to ostatni memoriał im Petera George. Tekst poprzedzający: Pre VII Memorial: The Jimmy's Cases. Niektórzy uczestnicy: * Jushmitu * Xamus * Umebo * Jashi * Miracle Johnson * Wasilij Władimirow Inni: * Artur Menda * Olaf * Nathan Dangerous * Reklama * Yumeha * Jimmy Corna * Thomas John * Martin McBlood * Big Brian * Jack James * Marian Menda * Marian Kałowicz * Stanisław Klopczyk * Czarna Wołga Eliminacje 1 Listopada 2019 VII Edycja Memoriału im. Peter'a George Berlin W specjalnie wynajętym podziemiu Jimmy zorganizował eliminacje do VII Edycji Memoriału. Wiedział natomiast że te eliminacje to o chuja rozbić są. To tylko formalności. Tradycyjnie już postanowił przeprowadzić szybką selekcję i kazał wszcząć multinapierdalando. Tak też się stało. Na eliminacjach nie był obecny Thomas. Nie brało w nich udziału też kilku starych wyjadaczy. Zostali wpuszczeni pod koniec bitki i uznani za "tych którzy przetrwali". 2 Listopada 2019 Jako że Ludzi było w chuj, postanowiono powtórzyć to co dzień wcześniej. Na pokazie pojawiła się Yumeha która właśnie miała przerwę w zdjęciach do 2 części Chasing Wolfgang. Swoją drogą dni zdjęciowych zostało już tylko kilka a trzeba było przecież zacząć zdjęcia do 3 części. Tylko Jimmy nie miał czasu napisać scenariusza. Na eliminacjach można było dostrzec pewne znane szerzej osoby które do ćwierćfinału się nie dostały. Np. Artur Menda który robił komuś trumnę w trakcie walki (później się przydała). Nathan ale on tylko protokołował i zastraszał by nikt niczego nie nagrywał. Olaf który doznał pięści w mordzie i poleciał. Reklama zaliczył zgona przez popijawę z Jimmym ale na szczęście pod koniec walki. Pod koniec eliminacja sprawa miała się jasno. Do ćwierćfinału dostały się następujące osoby: Jushmitu, Xamus, Dr.Dick, Umebo, Jashi, Miracle Johnson, Nicola Stodola oraz Wasilij. 4 Listopada Był to poniedziałek. Jushmitu po długim treningu wrócił z Azji w końcu przyleciał na Florydę. To był czas na regenerację sił przed ćwierćfinałem. Przyjechał zatem do rezydencji Cornuty. Tam też go zastał. - W końcu u mnie a nie ja u ciebie! - Przywitał Jimmy gościa jeszcze w progu. - Czas skopać komuś dupsko! - Odpowiedział z uśmiechem i fascynacją w oczach Jushmitu po czym przenieśli się do salonu. Tam czuć było jeszcze klimat minionej sesji nagraniowej która skończyła się zaledwie kilka dni wcześniej. Przy stole mikserskim było jeszcze kilka niedopitych butelek Jacka Danielsa które czekają na swoją kolej. Na podłodze leżało jeszcze nawet zbite szkło po sesjach z Martinem w roli głównej. - Kurwa widać że album powstawał tak jak powinien - Zachwycał się przybysz. - Kurwa! To będzie kop w jaja dla wszystkich niedowiarków co myślą że POD się skończyło! Chociaż Thomas mimo ogromnej pracy przy płycie chyba się wycofa na jakiś czas co mnie dość zastanawia. - Nie martw się! Na pewno ma pewne sprawy do załatwienia a później przyjdzie i będzie tak jak ma być! - Może tak być. Słuchaj. Załatwiłem ci udział w ćwierćfinale tak jak się umawialiśmy. Nie musiałeś nawet być na eliminacjach. Ważne żebyś dojebał Jashiego bo nie chce mi się patrzyć na jego ryj znowu za rok. - To może być trudne ale dam z siebie wszystko. Oczywiście muszę mieć pewność, że z nim będę walczył. Jimmy zbliżył się zastanawiająco. - Jushi, już o to się nie martw. Ustawię was tak żebyście napierdalali się w finale o ile ktoś go nie zajedzie wcześniej. - Myślę że dotrwa do finału spokojnie. Jest na prawdę dobry. Ale po tym co zrobił rok temu nie będzie dla niego wybaczenia. - Wszyscy trzymają kciuki że dojebiesz go jak trzeba. Specjalnie z tej okazji nie będziemy ingerować w tą potyczkę! Jimmy zapewnił czystą grę w finale. Jushmitu na to przecież czeka. Tylko dojebanie Jashiego się liczy. Oraz solidna i godziwa nagroda pieniężna dla zwycięzcy! Jeszcze tego samego dnia Corna skontaktował się z Thomasem mając nadzieję że przyjedzie prędko. Jak się okazało, ten miał zamiar pojawić się dopiero na finale. 8 Listopada Ćwierćfinał Chile (gdzieś) Miracle Johnson. Dostał się co ćwierćfinału. Jakim cudem zdrajca dostał się tak daleko w turnieju organizowanym przez zdradzonego? To bardzo proste. Bo Jimmy tak chciał. Wielu to może zdziwić ale prostym jest że to przecież niecny plan. Miracle tak na prawdę miał okazję conajmniej kilka razy odpaść w eliminacjach ale Jimmy mu nie dał. Johnson oczywiście nie był tego świadomy. Teraz przyszedł czas na ćwierćfinał i tutaj... Jimmy wystawia go przeciwko Jashiemu. Czyli realnemu zagrożeniu zdrowia lub życia. Cała loża Vip tylko śmieje się szyderczo a Yumeha osobiście przeprowadza transmisje dla Thomasa. Oto nadeszła chwila na którą wszyscy czekali. Oto walka! Jashi oczywiście już czeka. Johnson robi wokół siebie otoczkę i to całe gówniane Show którego żaden zdrowy na umyśle nie chce oglądać. Wychodzi na matę i prezentuje wielkie gabaryty masy mięśniowej. Przy Jashim wygląda jak Titanic przy rowerku wodnym. Ale jednak. Zaraz po rozpoczęciu Mircle dostaje serię brutalnych ciosów po mordzie z nienaturalnie wysokich podskoków. Aż dziwi fakt że w pewnym momencie Johnsonowi udało się złapać Jashiego i rzucić ponad głowę. Jak to bywa w przypadku debili. Jak już był ponad głową to spadł na tą głowę i rozjebał dużemu łeb. Zaczął krwawić. Dziwił się strasznie temu co się dzieje. Jashi sprawnie kopał go po ryju do momentu wypchania go poza matę. Sędzia ogłasza werdykt: W takiej okoliczności kazano mi przeczytać kartkę o następującej treści: "Dzisiaj nie będziemy usuwać kebab. Kebab co prawda znaleźliśmy, ale ktoś za nas ten kebab usunął. Miracle ty chuju! Zdrajco pierdolony! Nawet nie musieliśmy się tobą zajmować. Pierdol się! Z poważaniem Doom Club." Karetka przyjechała i zabrała chama. Pora na kolejny etap! Umebo vs Xamus Wszyscy lubią Umebo. A przynajmniej Jimmy. Dlatego mu kibicuje. Xsamus natomiast nawet nie pałał chęcią wygrania tej edycji ani tej walki od kiedy dowiedział się, że może walczyć z Jashim. Tak na prawdę od walki z nim rok wcześniej do teraz robi w nocy po gaciach. Dlatego też się nie starał. Walka zaczęła się nagle gdy w połowie zdania sędzia po prostu ją zaczął. Umebo tradycyjnie już wyjął najnowszy model bonga bojowego. Tym razem Krzaczek 5000. Rozpoczęło się wielkie komorowanie. Xsamus został na macie tylko dla zasady ale przeraził się mocno widząc jak chmura ogarnia pomieszczenie. Nagle rozwiało ją. Nikogo nie ma. Xamus stoi. Minutę, pięć dwadzieścia. Nic się nie dzieje. Chodzi w koło. Znajduje żeton na darmowe pranie. W końcu postanawia iść w chuj. Przekracza wyjście i nagle wszystko wróciło do normy. Ale mył znowu na macie. Wokół niego zebrana grupa zawodników próbująca go złapać. Dostrzega Umebo który leży na noszach i jest w pełni gotowy na opuszczenie zgromadzenia. Ocknięty Xamus został szybko sprowadzony do parteru przez Big Briana. Koniec końców to jako że Umebo wyjechał nogami do przodu to właśnie Xamus wygrał walkę. Po wszystkim Jimmy "swoich" zaprosił wszystkich na popijawę gdzie stawiał tego wieczora. - Jutro kolejne walki! Będzie walczył Wasilij a potem Jushmitu. Zdrowie wasze! - Ogłosił Jimmy. Jushmitu oczywiście nie pije. Za to obecny Jack James pił równo z Jimmym. Do niego też Jim się zwrócił - Na finale oczywiście gramy koncert! Będzie Thomas i będzie zabawa! - Będzie się działo! - Krzyczał krzywo i niewyraźnie Jack. - Zapraszam wszystkich na przedpremierowe pokazy "Chasing Wolfgang" 13 Listopada! 15 Już wchodzi do kin! - Krzyczał znowu gospodarz imprezy. - I czekajcie na kolejne części! Bo będą! - Dodaje Yumeha. Popijawa trwała w najlepsze. Tymczasem Jushmitu opuścił ją i zabrał się do swojego Hotelu. Następnego dnia rano trzeba lecieć w nowe miejsce! 9 Listopada Peru (gdzieś) Po południu wszczęto jeden z niecnych planów Jimmiego. Sprzedawano bilety na jakieś gówna mówiąc że to na memoriał. Oczywiście kasa szła do pomysłodawcy i wszystko było zajebiście do momentu kiedy wszczęto bunt i zaczęto podpalać budynek w którym Memoriał miał się odbyć. Jimmy się wkurwił ale stwierdził że nie będzie 2 razy płacił za miejscówkę i wszystko jest już zaplanowane więc memoriał ma się odbyć! Wezwał oddziały porządkowe a wszystkim kazał pakować się do płonącego budynku. - Zaczynać kurwa szybko bo nie mamy czasu - Krzyczał Wasilij vs Nicola Stodola walka rozpoczęta! Kurwa ogień dostał się do pomieszczenia. - Nie przerywać - Krzyczał organizator. Nicola wjechał z buta w Wasilija. Ten złapał go za nogę i wyjebał w bok. Nicola krwawi. - Z roku na rok coraz bardziej zjebane są te memoriały. Mniej się biją a więcej budynków się rozpierdala. - komentuje Yumeha. - No ja nie wiem dlaczego ci zawodnicy są coraz bardziej zjebani. Począwszy od Jashiego! - Odpowiada nerwowo Jimmy. Walka cały czas trwa. Wasilij odpiera natarcie. Jednak myśli - Pierdolić taką walkę. - Wyciąga kastet i przypierdala przeciwnikowi w bark z prawego sierpowego wybijając jednocześnie ten bark. Tłum zaczął wiwatować. Powiększał się mimo pożaru. - Tak się walczy kurwa mać! - Cieszy się Jimmy dumny z zastosowania broni białej. - Uczciwość w walce jest dla zjebów! - dodaje. Wasilij cieszy się z maty do Jimmiego. Ludzie szybko zaczęli panikować i uciekać bo sytuacja w budynku uległa pogorszeniu. Nicola składa się z bólu. Dostaje z kopa w brzuch. Wasilij się nie śpieszy. Chodzi dookoła i pokazuje siłę oraz fakt że on tu teraz rządzi. Stodola podnosi się na kolana z gleby. Nastawia bark. Widać ból w oczach. Na widowni pozostali najwięksi psychopaci nie bojący się ognia. Rozlega się trzask. Strop się wali. Duży element spada zaraz za Wasilija a pomiędzy obydwoma zawodnikami. Nicola postanawia się zmywać ale ciężko mu to idzie. Sędzia sra po gaciach na zmianę. Uderza drugi element w to samo miejsce. Wasilij traci równowagę. Upada zaraz na krawędzi pola walki. Widzi że tuż nad nim zaczyna się znowu walić. Jednocześnie patrzy na Nicolę który czołga się poza matę. Czeka aż ją opuści. Niestety w ostatniej chwili ześlizguje się z maty a nad niego uderzają elementy poddasza które oparły się na podłodze oraz macie. Pomiędzy znalazł się Wasilij. Szybko ewakuował się z budynku. Sędzia ogłosił wynik i spierdolił czym prędzej. Tak samo cała reszta. - Nicola wygrał! - Skomentował sędzia już na zewnątrz upewniając się że wszyscy słyszeli wynik. - Ale gdzie on jest? - Spytał Wasilij. - W środku! - uświadomił sędzia. - Nie będzie mnie kutas na straty narażał. Ma walkę w półfinałach! - Wkurwił się Jimmy i raz jeszcze poszedł do płonącego budynku. Nicola mocno poobijany cudem unika przeszkód. Wszędzie leje się woda więc też się na niej ślizga i wypierdala na ryj. System anty pożarowy w końcu się włączył a straż pożarna też leje. Wasilij ogarnia busa zanim ktoś się do nich przyczepi. Big Brian obstawia Vipów. Jimmy wynosi Stodolę na plecach i wrzuca do busa który właśnie podjechał. - Wskakiwać! Mało miejsca ale musi wystarczyć! - Krzyczy Wasilij. Cała grupa się załadowała. - Jeszcze raz narazisz mnie na straty to osobiście ci wypierdolę w ryj. Łomem! - Grozi Jimmy Nicoli. - Wasilij, Jedź do najbliższego miasta. Z tego musimy się ewakuować. - Niech ktoś sprowadzi Dr.Dicka. Mamy jeszcze jedną walkę! - Jimmy! - Ocknęła się zamroczona Yumeha. - Czy ty oszalałeś!? - Ja? Czego niby? - Naraziłeś wszystkich na śmierć lub kalectwo? - A bo to pierwszy raz? Przecież nikomu nic się nie stało. Przecież ja się nie znam na BHP! A Thomasa nie ma! - No tak. Z nim by było bezpieczniej o ile byś go nie rozpił. - Bla bla bla. Peru (najbliższe miasto) Big Brian zajebał jakieś pachołki i na placu w centralnej części miasta sędzia wyznaczył obszar walki. Jimmy zbudował szybkie stanowisko biletowe i tam ktoś je sprzedawał a Big Brian pilnował porządku. Walka zaczęła się. Ktoś podrzucił Doktorowi kostkę brukową którą ten szybko wykorzystał i rzucał w Jushiego który ich sprawnie unikał. Ktoś inny wrzucił pachołek który złapał Jushmitu i łapał do niego kostkę. Tak jakoś się stało że w polu walki był hydrant i Dick go wyrwał i też rzucił w stronę Jushmitu. Na szczęście Japończyk niesamowicie sprawny unikał wszystkiego. Dr. się zirytował. Wyciągnął skalpel i rozpoczął natarcie. Jushi zasłania się pachołkiem i przyjmuje nim ciosy. W ruch weszło cięgno nortona. Japończyk już się wkurwił i chwycił za rękę przeciwnika. Drugą ręką założył mu pachołek na głowę a później wsadził cięgno nortona w dupę i wyjebał za obszar. Wygrywa Jushmitu. 10 Listopada Miami Jimmy liczy pieniądze. Czarne Wielkie Mariana Mendę zaswędziało coś w nosie. Właśnie przyjechał Wasilij Czarną Wołgą i osobiście poinformował Thomasa o swojej przegranej. Tam zastaje Mariana Kałowicza na herbatce z prądem który komentuje swoje ostatnie zatargi z Klopczykiem. 12 Listopada Drogą elektroniczną do Yumehy w ostatniej chwili dociera scenariusz 3 części Chasing Wolfgang który natychmiastowo jest wcielany w życie (aktorzy ogarniają role). 13 Listopada Nadszedł dzień pokazów przedpremierowych filmu Jimmiego Corny pod tytułem "Chasing Wolfgang". Wstawili się wszyscy zaproszeni. Tak naprawdę to nie mieli wyjścia bo Jimmy wszystkich zamknął w samolocie i zakomunikował że lecą po drodze na półfinał na pokazy przedpremierowe. Podczas premiery będzie przecież półfinał! Tego dnia pokazał się także Thomas z Nathanem. Wszyscy weszli do kina i pooglądali film. Jeszcze podczas napisów końcowych Thomas wyszedł a Nathan pobiegł za nim dowiedzieć się o co chodzi. Potem słuch po nich zaginął. Reszta publiczności zastanawiała się dlaczego te absurdalne historyjki im się podobały ale nie umieli sobie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Gospodarz natomiast wydawał się być zadowolony. 15 Listopada Półfinał Madagskar - Dzisiejszy dzień to tylko formalność. - Stwierdza Jimmy przybyły na miejsce. - Widzisz jak się na nas tutaj patrzą? - Pyta zaniepokojona Yumeha. - Jimmy, na chuj nas tutaj!? Przecież na jednym z memoriałów puściliśmy tutaj miejscówkę z dymem! - Dokłada Jushmitu. - Tak!? Kurwa zapomniałem! Już wszędzie były dymy. Chuj tam, to tylko 2 walki i spierdalamy. Tym razem wszystko odbyło się w buszu żeby uniknąć spiny z tubylcami. Pole walki na szczęście znalazło się normalne. Tylko że z drewna. - Dzisiaj mamy 2 walki. Obydwie są z dwoma kozakami i 2 słabeuszami. Jeden zastraszony drugi nie sprawny po zeszłym tygodniu. - Przemówił Jimmy do bardzo wąskiego grona ziomków składającego się z: Jego samego, Yumehy, Jushmitu, Big Briana i... I tyle. - Sugerujesz że jestem kozakiem czy słabeuszem? - Pyta podejrzliwie ale z lekkim uśmiechem Jushmitu. - A jak myślisz? Jashi vs Xamus Xamus zaraz po rozpoczęciu mówi wprost Jashiemu, że ma wyjebane i się poddaje. Jashi podszedł z pozą zadumy i bez zapowiedzi sprzedał kilka ciosów przeciwnikowi. Xamus który nie trzymał gardy poskładał się na miejscu. Myślał że wszystko jasne. Japończyk zepchnął go butem poza matę. Nicola Stodola vs Jushmitu - Zejdź lepiej bo ty to się nie nadajesz do walki dzisiaj - zakomunikował Jushmitu. - Bez bólu nie ma nagrody - Odpowiedział obolały Nicola. Kulejąc podbiegł i dostał z buta po ryju po czym upadł i wbił sobie drzazgę w policzek. - Dobra. Ból jest. Teraz idę po nagrodę do barku na stoisku memoriałowym. - Stwierdził Stodola po czy zszedł. - To by było na tyle. Jutro finał! Wsiadać do samolotu! - Poinformował Jimmy. 16 Listopada Finał Sydney - Dzisiaj Jashi dostanie wpierdol! - Wykrzyczał Thomas wchodzący właśnie do loży Vip ++ w której znajdywało się zgromadzenie samych swoich. - Moja w tym głowa! - Odpowiedział w powitaniu Jushmitu po czym wszyscy wstali ucieszeni z obecności Thomasa. - W samą porę, zaraz zaczynamy. Ten debil Jashi już tam stoi! - Zaśmiał się Jimmy. - To ja też idę! - Zerwał się Jushmitu. - Kurwa przecież bilety jeszcze nie wyprzedane! - Wykrzyczał organizator ale Japończyk już pobiegł. Hala zdawała się być większa niż jakakolwiek wcześniej. Sprawiała wrażenie, że większej już nie będzie. Ludzie już czekali a hot dogi na stoiskach obok tych z płytami People Of Doom wyprzedawały większe ilości niż dotychczas. Tłum zwiększał się z każdą sekundą a Jushmitu dreptał w kierunku maty zwalniając powoli. Jashi siedział nieruchomo wpatrzony przed siebie. Czekał na rozpoczęcie jakby czas nie istniał. Jushmitu zatrzymał się i spoważniał w jednej chwili. Przyjął dziwną pozę i zaczął coś do siebie szeptać. Wczuł się jakby jutra miało nie być. - Co oni tam odpierdalają - Jimmy spytał Thomasa w strefie VIP ++. Mistrz wcześniejszych edycji zrobił dziwną minę i wzruszył ramionami. Japończycy wciąż przebywają na swoich miejscach. Ludzie gromadzą się i przechodzą obok. Dziecko pyta o autograf ale nikt nie odpowiada. Wielu robi sobie zdjęcia. Dopiero tego dnia widać jak legendarne (mimo takiej poufności) stały się memoriały i jak popularni są zawodnicy jak Jushmitu. Pamięć o Thomasie na nich już zanika z racji że od dawna już nie bierze w nich udziału. Przez mikrofon wybrzmiał głos - Mamy komplet jechać z tym koksem. - Poinformował Jimmy jak z ambony. Jushmitu po chwili poruszył się i wskoczył na matę. Jego przeciwnik wstał. Zaczęli się na siebie patrzyć. - Jashi ty chuju! - Krzyknął Jushi. - Sam jesteś chujem ty ślepy tchórzu! Dzisiaj nie będzie taryfy ulgowej. Nie będzie sentymentów. Dzisiaj cię załatwię na amen! - Tylko spróbuj mistrzobójco pierdolony! Jashi zaczął natarcie zanim sędzia pomyślał o jakimkolwiek pierdoleniu. Próbował sprzedać szybkiego sierpowego w biegu. Jednak nie z Jushim takie numery, zrobił unik spadając na plecy i pchnął przeciwnika z kopa następnie zrobił przewrót w tył i już na górze zajebał mu z łokcia jednocześnie hacząc go nogą. Jashi spadł na ręce ale zaraz się podniósł nie śpiesząc się przy tym. Odwrócił się i przyjął pozę natarcia. Teraz rozpoczęła się otwarta walka. Wymiana ciosów i bloków. Ledwo kto mógł za tym nadążyć. Sędzia ogłupł. Z czasem tempo zaczęło maleć. Jushmitu opuścił na sekundę gardę i dostał dwie szmaty po twarzy i w bok. Nikt tu się nie pierdoli. Jushmitu rozpoczął kontrofensywę. Teraz skończyła się obronno-sparingowa sielanka. Przeciwnik zaczęli się tłuc a krew i liczne obicia stopniowo zaczęły pojawiać się na ich twarzach i ciałach. - Co tu się odpierdala? - Spytał z zaniepokojeniem Thomas. - Jushmitu powinien dojebać tego sukinsyna. Zaraz tam pójdę z łomem. - On chciał czystej walki. - Zatrzymał Thomasa Jimmy. Mordobicia ciąg dalszy. Zawodnicy nie dają sobie odetchnąć. Cios za cios a każdy bardzo bolesny. Nagle seria Jushmitu, 5 razy pod rząd potężny cios w ryj przeciwnika a ostatni najmocniejszy. Chwila przerwy Jushmitu odpoczywa a Jashi dotyka swojej twarzy. - Nie dasz się tym sposobem to dasz się innym. Już go dobrze znasz. - Zaśmiał się Jashi po czym rozpoczął kolejne natarcie. Zawodnicy znowu w ruchu. Wygląda jak wcześniej. Obydwaj wylewają z siebie pięćdziesiąte poty. Nagle jeb, Jushmitu zostaje wypchnięty 2 metry i łapie się za klatkę piersiową. Teraz już nie ma żartów, Thomas bierze swojego łoma a Jimmy podręczny zestaw srogiego wpierdolu. Podbiegają pod matę lecz Jushmitu komunikuje rękoma że ich działanie jest wykluczone. Zawodnik jakby szybko dochodzi do siebie i zaczyna się maksymalnie skupiać. Jashi zaczyna odczuwać niepewność i zaczyna krzyczeć - Co ty kurwa rob... - dostaje kolejną serię szybkich ale zabójczo skutecznych ciosów po których upada i zaczyna krzyczeć. Atakujący po chwili postawy pionowej, pada na kolana z powodu ogromnego zmęczenia i utraty siły. Spędzają w tych pozycjach ok półtorej minuty po czym stają na nogi i zaczynają znowu sobie wygrażać. W międzyczasie Thomas i Jimmy wyklinają pod matą Jushiego i jadą po nim jak po burej suce. Kolejne natarcie. Ile oni mają siły? Tempo nie jest już tak zawrotne ale ciosy wciąż robią wrażenie. Dużo uników tym razem. Nikt nie chce więcej dostawać, zdają sobie sprawę ze swojego stanu. Nagle Jashi na kolanach. Zdaje się maksymalnie wyczerpany. Jushmitu wyprowadza cios ale Jashi złapał jego pięść a zaraz drugą i robi niezbyt spotykany u nich cios z dyńki po czym kolejne pięć nienaturalnych uderzeń w klatkę piersiową. Jushmitu staje w bezruchu. Wszyscy złapali oddech. Thomasowi spadł łom. - To koniec! Już po nim! - Odwraca się w pozie zwycięzcy Jushi i schodzi na skraj maty z rękami u góry. Jushmitu traci oddech. Patrzy po sobie ale w niezbyt szybkim tempie porusza się w stronę Jashiego. Ból coraz bardziej wypełnia mu oczy i przedostaje się na zewnątrz. Thomas oraz Jimmy stoją jak gdyby nie wiedzieli co się dzieje. Jushmitu jest przy Jashim który go nie widzi. Ten cieszy się wygraną lecz ledwo chodzi. Jushmitu podnosi ręce. Jashi wyczuł ruch i odwraca głowę lecz w tym samym momencie Jushmitu łapie ją i szybkim ruchem skręca Jashiemu kark. Jashi spada poza matę. Jushmitu odwraca się do stojących obok Jimmiego oraz Thomasa i podnosi kciuk do góry po czym upada. Na miejsce przybiegają lekarze. Robi się zamęt. Dwaj stojący członkowie POD jakby dopiero ogarnęli co się stało. Ogarnęła ich nagła panika. Corna wskoczył na matę, Thomas zaraz za nim. Nie mogą zbyt wiele zobaczyć. Minęło już trochę czasu, z miejsca odciąga ich ratownik i informuje, że zawodnik o imieniu Jushmitu zmarł w wyniku zatrzymania akcji serca. Oświadczenia: Thomas: Ja, Thomas John wydaję krótkie oświadczenie odnośnie tego co się stało podczas VII Memoriału im. Petera George'a. Wszyscy wiemy co się stało w finale. Jestem naprawdę nie ja jeden przytłoczony i zasmucony całą sytuacją. Odszedł od nas wspaniały wojownik, a przede wszystkim człowiek, który miał przed sobą przyszłość. Jako aktywny zawodnik wrestlingu nie będę już ten sam jak dawniej. O nie! Kilka postanowień: 1. Zawieszam oficjalnie członkostwo w People of Doom. 2. Oddaję farmę w ręce mojej żony. Przyjadę, gdy będzie potrzebować pomocy. 3. Ogłaszam turniej ku pamięci Jushmitu, który odbędzie się w późniejszym terminie. 4. Spluję na grób Jashiego. 5. Po Jushmitu został pas. Będę go z dumą nosił podczas walk i każdą wygraną dedykuję mojemu Najlepszemu przeciwnikowi w historii (zaraz obok Nathana). 6. Idę się napić spirytusu. Jimmy: Pod wpływem dzisiejszych wydarzeń muszę napisać kilka słów. Jushmitu był moim przyjacielem. Nasze relacje były ostatnio znakomite i nie waham się powiedzieć, że Jushi był jedną z niewielu osób które szanowałem oraz podziwiałem. Czuję się też zobowiązany do godnego uhonorowania jego osoby ale o samym sposobie jeszcze poinformuję. Chciałbym także zdradzić pewne fakty. Jushmitu oraz Jashi byli kiedyś kumplami. Oczywiście niech Jashi smaży się w piekle! Jak nie trudno się domyślić te stosunki uległy zmianie. Szkolili się u jednego mistrza. Mordercze oblicze Jashiego już wtedy wyszło na jaw. Czuję się winny śmierci mojego przyjaciela. Mogłem temu zapobiec. W związku z zaistniałą sytuacją postanawiam także: 1. Zaprzestać organizacji memoriałów im petera george. Nie mogę sprawiać większej ilości powodów do podobnych sytuacji. 2. Opuszczam szeregi People Of Doom. Nie mógłbym teraz dawać z siebie wszystkiego na scenie. 3. Wycofuję się z życia publicznego na czas nieokreślony, Kategoria:Obijanie Mordy Kategoria:Memoriał Kategoria:Peter George Kategoria:Jimmy Corna